parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai
Mordecai is a tall Blue Jay from Regular Show. Mordecai played Aladdin in Mordecailaddin, Mordecailaddin 2: The Return of Negaduck, and Mordecailaddin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Street Rat Mordecai and Rigby plays Genie in Keiichiladdin, Keiichiladdin 2: The Return of Megabyte and Keiichiladdin 3: The King of Thieves They were blue genie Mordecai played The Peddler in Spongeladdin He is a Storyteller Mordecai played Bugs Bunny in Who Framed SpongeBob SquarePants He is a Rabbit Mordecai and Rigby played the Frog and Salamander in The Great Rabbit Detective He is a Salamander He plays himself in the Clash of the Links film series He is pretty much the same character as he was before and plays a major part. He plays Tulio in The Road To Norte Dame (seansiq Style) He is a Mighty Powerful Gods He plays Jin in Abominable Yonatan Ashad Edition He is a teenage boy from China. Trivia *He was originally meant to show up in the first Clash of the Links film (both standard and extended), and scenes were shot for him and was given his own song, but he and his own song were cut, probably to focus more on Bertie Wooster and his valet and Bagheera, though Mordecai was given a mention when Bertie Wooster says "Damn right, wheres Mordecai" and Bagheera mentions that he is busy filming the seventh season of Regular Show. His own deleted scenes and song where all included in the Blu-Ray and DVD prints of the Clash of the Links film. He would then make his first Clash of the Links film series apperance in Clash of the Links II: Justice To Stop the Daleks. *He was voiced by J.G Quintel of all people. Gallery Mordecai and Rigby.png|With Rigby. Mordecai and rigby by theinsatiableafro-d4s73pz-1-.jpg|With Rigby again. Mordecai_McSingleton.png|Mordecai looking cool and collected. Mordecai.png He is a teenage boy from China. Trivia *He was originally meant to show up in the first Clash of the Links film (both standard and extended), and scenes were shot for him and was given his own song, but he and his own song were cut, probably to focus more on Bertie Wooster and his valet and Bagheera, though Mordecai was given a mention when Bertie Wooster says "Damn right, wheres Mordecai" and Bagheera mentions that he is busy filming the seventh season of Regular Show. His own deleted scenes and song where all included in the Blu-Ray and DVD prints of the Clash of the Links film. He would then make his first Clash of the Links film series apperance in Clash of the Links II: Justice To Stop the Daleks. *He was voiced by J.G Quintel of all people. Gallery Mordecai and Rigby.png|With Rigby. Mordecai and rigby by theinsatiableafro-d4s73pz-1-.jpg|With Rigby again. Mordecai_McSingleton.png|Mordecai looking cool and collected. Mordecai.png Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Show Characters Category:Mordecai and Rigby's Adventures Heroes Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Idiots Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Cousins Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Mordecai, Rigby, Sanjay, Craig, Dipper, and Mabel's Adventures Characters Category:Comedians Category:Young Adults Category:Annoying Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:2010 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:MAD Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters